lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Frisk (Dueltale)
Frisk is the main character of the hit indie video game Undertale, and this version of him also takes that role in Taylor Gorrell's Undertale/YGO crossover story, Dueltale. One of two humans to fall into the Underground, his journey to find a way out turns into far more than he expected. Appearance Frisk retains his appearance from Undertale as a young boy (explicitly stated as 13 in-story) with slightly tanned skin, neck-length brown hair, a blue-and-purple striped shirt, and blue pants. While Frisk's eyes were always seemingly closed in Undertale, his eye color is confirmed as brown in Dueltale. Much like in Undertale, Frisk's Soul is a bright red. Personality Due to the way Dueltale is written, Frisk is actually capable of speaking, and through his dialogue, he appears to be a somewhat timid boy who is having a difficult time coming to terms with being in the Underground, as evidenced by his pauses and occasional stutters. Frisk was not a Duelist prior to the story, so in his first Duels, he makes his moves carefully and continuously checks with others to make sure he's doing things right. As far as has been seen, he seems to rely on Machi a bit, likely due to the other boy's stronger attitude, but he has shown points where he comes to use his determination to go on. Biography Frisk was an ordinary human boy who, along with his friend Machi, has been dared to climb Mt. Ebott in order to check out the legend of the last breach to the world of monsters. The two of them found said breach but were caught in a landslide, plummeting into the Underground and landing on a patch of flowers. As they explored the strange catacombs, they came across a talking yellow flower who didn't know Frisk, but acted like he knew Machi. Flowey challenged Frisk to a Duel, but since Frisk didn't have a Deck, Flowey provided him with one and used the Duel as a tutorial for him. However, Frisk also felt a pang of energy go through him as he noticed a glowing red heart beating within him, which Flowey called his Soul. During the Duel, Frisk made decent moves while largely staying behind Flowey, but when Flowey inflicted Battle Damage to him, pain went through him as his Soul started beating like a real heart. As he took more Battle Damage, more pain went through him, making it hard for him to move, forcing Machi to take over the Duel for him. Frisk watched the rest of the Duel as Machi made a comeback against Flowey, noting that the one time a battle didn't result in damage, none of Flowey's "friendliness pellets" came out. Eventually, once it was revealed that Flowey was actually firing bullets at them, Frisk and Machi were surrounded by Flowey's onslaught of attacks, and would've been killed if they had not been saved by two currently unseen figures. Deck The Deck that Flowey provided Frisk for use was a rather simple Warrior Deck that utilized several different s as power boosts. Not all the cards shown in this Deck were used by Frisk, as Machi took over the Duel halfway through. This Deck, although capable of decent moves, was intentionally made low-quality by Flowey in the hopes that he could easily defeat the two humans. Category:Characters